S.I.N.
S.I.N. (Shadaloo Intimidation Network) was a criminal organization from the Street Fighter franchise, appearing in Street Fighter IV. Originally, this group was a division of Shadaloo and was responsible for developing hi-tech weaponry for them. After M. Bison's supposed demise in the Second World Warrior Tournament, S.I.N. broke away from its parent organization and attempted to conquer the world themselves. History Following the death of M. Bison in the Second World Warrior Tournament, Shadaloo had fallen into disarray. Balrog, one of the Four Heavenly Kings, took command of the organization only to ruin it further with his inferior leadership. Soon, Balrog left Shadaloo and the organization tore itself apart. Shadaloo's weapons research division S.I.N., under the leadership of Seth, separated from Shadaloo whilst claiming their parent organization's resources as their own. Seth, one of a series of androids created to serve as a replacement body for Bison, had gained self-awareness and developed a keen, philosophical mind. Yet like Bison, he also craved power and let that craving define him by seeking dominion over all of humanity. Following Seth's vision, S.I.N. began the development of BLECE, a weapon capable of augmenting a subject's ki energy. When activated, the subject's ki energy is artificially extracted and amplified. The resulting energy pulse resonates within the subject, causing the mitochondria in the cells to overflow with excess kinetic energy. This in turn causes the boiling of moisture within living tissue which causes the cells to exapand and detonate. To complete the BLECE Project, S.I.N. host the Third World Warrior Tournament to lure in fighters from around the world to use as test subjects. Their primary target is Ryu, a Japanese martial artist who holds within him the dark power known as the Satsui no Hado, which S.I.N. consider to be essential in perfecting BLECE. While Seth is organizing the tournament, a group of scientists among his ranks have secretly undertaken a new project: the restoration of M. Bison and Shadaloo. Having created a new clone body for the fallen dictator, the scientists are successful in resurrecting Bison, who immediately begins plotting to destroy Seth and take back his empire. As Guile, Chun-Li and Cammy White go about infiltrating Seth's laboratory to destroy BLECE, Bison confronts Seth and defeats him, destroying the Tanden Engine within his torso. With its leader gone and BLECE destroyed, S.I.N. falls into disarray. For a time, Seth's lieutenant Juri Han took control of the organization, but it wouldn't be long before Shadaloo was restored and Bison reclaimed most of S.I.N.'s resources, leaving Juri with almost nothing. Members Seth The CEO of S.I.N.. Seth was one of 26 artificial life-forms created to serve as replacement bodies for M. Bison, but due to unclear circumstances had gained a will of his own. Seeking to define his own being, he assumed control of S.I.N. and made a bid for world domination, creating the superweapon BLECE to carry out this plan. Seth harnesses both positive and negative ki energy using the Tanden Engine, a spherical device built into his abdomen. With this device, he is capable of assimilating the fighting styles and techniques of his opponents, claiming their abilities for himself. The Tanden Engine allowed Seth to copy a number of moves: Guile's Sonic Boom, Dhalsim's teleportation and elastic limbs, Ken Masters' Shoryuken, Zangief's Spinning Piledriver, and Chun-Li's Lightning Kicks. Even with an arsenal of abilities at his disposal, Seth would ultimately fall to M. Bison who crushed his Tanden Engine and killed him. Juri Han Juri is a merciless assassin from South Korea, specializing in Taekwondo. When she was a teenager, her parents were killed by Shadaloo and Juri herself lost her left eye. Ten years later, she was recruited by S.I.N. and her eye was replaced with the Feng Shui Engine, a miniaturised version of the Tanden Engine. With it, Juri's moves are greatly enhanced and she can utilize ki-based attacks. Juri aided Seth's plans by abducting Shadaloo's Doll agents, though she only served S.I.N. for as long as it suited her. She was driven by a desire to take revenge on Bison for the murder of her parents and secretly arranged for he and Seth to battle one another. After Seth was destroyed, Juri took over as leader of S.I.N.. She later led an operation against Shadaloo with the intention of killing Bison, but the dictator defeated her and ripped the Feng Shui Engine from her eye socket. Juri escaped and survived, but S.I.N. was rendered defunct after that. Crimson Viper A mysterious agent who oversees the development of experimental new weapon systems, Crimson Viper was entrusted by Seth to test S.I.N.'s new prototype battle-suit. While it resembles a two-piece formal suit, it contains a number of hi-tech gadgets to augment the wearer's strength and deliver powerful attacks. What S.I.N. were not aware of was that Viper was, in actuality, a secret agent working for the CIA. By the time Seth had realised this, his base of operations was already under siege. Viper stole the S.I.N. battle-suit and brought it back to the CIA who later made a modified version of it. Abel Abel has never actually worked for S.I.N., but he was created by them. He was a genetically-engineered replacement body for M. Bison, but was considered to be a failed experiment. He somehow managed to survive disposal and was later found in an abandoned Shadaloo base by an unknown soldier. Suffering from amnesia, Abel had no idea where he came from. He would travel to France where he trained to be a mercenary soldier, specializing in Judo-based martial arts. Abel later joins Chun-Li and Guile as they investigate S.I.N.. They are confronted by Seth (or one of the other 25 androids resembling Seth) and Abel manages to defeat him. Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:Think Tank Category:Street Fighter